Oliver, I love you
by Lily Marco
Summary: This is a story about love. How best friends can be pulled so apart by it.
1. I love you

Author note: this is my first story so please don't be harsh. I will do my best to update quickly. Please enjoy. I am usually a Jiley fan, but I stretched for Moliver because I had an idea. Words in italics are thoughts inside the characters head.

Miley stood in the doorway waiting for him to turn around and come back. All she could think about was if this could be patched up. She hated herself for letting it happen. _What was I thinking. It would never have worked anyway_.

That very night, she had told Oliver she loved him.

"Oliver, I have something really important to tell you. But I don't know how you're going to take it." she said

"You know you can tell me anything." He replied. _I wish I would be able to tell her my news already._

"I love you. I have since the day I met you. You're such an awesome guy." She told him

"Miley, I wish you would have let me talk first. I was going to tell you…." _I can't tell her this. I don't want to mess up our friendship._ He swallowed his fear and finished "… I'm dating Lily."

" That's.. that's great. I'm happy for you. Really I am."

" Miley I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we…. can't. You just broke my heart. I thought you liked me. I put it out in the open. How could you stomp on me like."

"Well if that's the way feel, maybe I should just leave. Leave you in your jealousy and anguish forever."

"Fine!"

With that Oliver walked out the door. "Oliver wait!" Miley cried, but he too far gone to hear her or even care.

"What was I thinking."


	2. Breakups

Author's note: I just want to say Read it and Review it because if you review I will update more and more.

Lily had not heard what happened yet. Oliver had decided not to tell her about Miley's confession.

Lily walked up to Miley.

"Hey Miley sorry I couldn't hang out last. What did you and Oliver do?"

"Don't worry Lily I'm not stealing your boyfriend."

"Oliver told you?"

" Yeah and I couldn't be happier about it." Miley said in a sarcastic voice.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like Oliver didn't tell you. I told him I loved him and he shot me down quicker than you could say Yeeha."

"You're in love with Oliver?"

" I thought I was, but he broke my heart so I don't know if still like him. Why don't you just go hang out with your boyfriend!"

Miley walked away fast and angry.

" Miley wait."

"What! Do want to rub Oliver my face?"

" Miley you know I would never do that to you"

" Sure. Just like Oliver told me I could tell him anything!"

"Miley, maybe you should just leave me alone."

Lily stormed off.

_Why does this keep happening? Why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut?_

Lily met up with Oliver later.

"Oliver!"

"Hey Lil."

Oliver leans in to kiss her but Lily pulls away.

" Why did you do that Lil?"

" Because you didn't tell me about last night. I thought we weren't gonna tell Miley until we were sure it would work."

"I couldn't lie to her and tell her I wasn't interested. I mean Uh."

" Let me stop you right there. You like her. Admit it. If she had asked you out before I did you would've said yes top her and broken my heart."

"Of course not Lily. I love **you**"

"Save it we're through Oliver!"


	3. What a day!

Author's note: If you guys have anything you want to see in the plot say it in your review and I'll consider it. I know I said this was a Moliver story, but it might turn into a Jiley/Loliver story. I'm not sure yet though.

" Miley I hope you're happy." Oliver screamed at her.

"About what?" Miley replied in a stern voice.

"Lily broke up with me."

"Really?" Miley said in a half- happy voice.

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up. Because I don't like you even though **she **broke up with me. I did like you but now I don't."

Miley could feel her heart sink into her stomach when Oliver said this and walked away. _What kind of a friend am I? I'm such an idiot._

Miley went home.

" Hey bud. How was school?" Robby Rae asked.

"Horrible."

"Things still not patched up with Oliver?"

"Nope and now Lily hates me too. I'm gonna go for a walk." Miley walked out.

"I swear I will never understand teenage girls. But I don't think I'm supposed to."


	4. Love is love And I love you

Author's Note: This is the last chapter there is a lot of detail and it's longer than my other chapters. As long as people like my stories I will continue to write them. Please review and tell me what you thought. Who's gonna end up with who? Read and find out!

Miley's sadness overwhelmed her body. The more she moved the more pain she felt. She felt her body ache everywhere. She couldn't help but fall to the ground and cry. After an hour of lying there crying, her face was bright red, and she could barely see anything. But all of a sudden her look changed to happiness when she saw Jake Ryan standing over her.

" Hi Miley. What's wrong." Jake asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just leave me be."

"Miley you said you wanted to be friends. Friends tell each other what's wrong. Please. I want to help you, but I can't do that if you lie to me."

For the first time Miley actually felt like Jake was a real human being, not an egotistical celebrity who didn't want anything to do with real life and was caught up in everything but that.

"Well it all started last night when Lily told me she couldn't hang out with Oliver and me…" Miley then spilled her guts to Jake and told him everything. She let out a sigh of relief when she was done. "… And that's what happened."

"Wow. I never knew you liked Oliver. But you know what. Oliver is feeling the same way you are. His heart was broken too. He isn't really mad at you. He's just mad. The worst thing you guys can do is stop being friends. Friendship comes before everything. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. It can ruin lives. Go find Oliver and make up with him."

"Wow Jake. That was amazing. Thanks I feel so much better. And you're right. Why should I give up my friendship with him and Lily too. I need to go find them right now. Again thank you Jake."

"It's nothing. Just go. Find Oliver and Lily."

Miley walked off and found Oliver at Rico's.

"Oliver!" she yelled

"Miley."

"I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please. Understand that I was upset." Oliver yelled.

"Me too. I couldn't have acted any worse. It's all my fault. Can we be friends again?" Miley replied.

"I'd **love** that."

Lily enters.

"Miley! Oliver! You guys I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Oliver, I think it's best however if we just remain friends. Miley, I'm so sorry. Please"

"Don't say another word Lily. It was my fault. I let jealousy get the best of me. It did nothing but hurt all of us."

" That's for sure." Lily and Oliver said at the same time.

"Hey. Like your emotions didn't get the better of you two."

"True." Oliver said

"I second that." Lily chimed in in an unhappy voice and everyone laughed.

Now they all had smiles on their faces. For the first time in two days, they got along."

"I got to go find Jake. He really helped me. I think I'm gonna ask him out. I know we said we'd just be friends, but I really feel he's turning into a normal guy. Oh and you to should get back together. I mean it. You're good together, no matter what I feel, you **love **each other." Miley left.

"Jake! I love you no matter what I have said, I love you. I love you. My hurt over just being just friends with you caused me to tell Oliver I loved him when I didn't. Will you go out with me?"

A single word would make or break Miley. He paused for a few moments with the most puzzled look on his face. He replied "Absolutely. I love you too."

Meanwhile down at Rico's after complete silence between Lily and Oliver. Oliver spoke with a soft and tender voice to Lily.

"Miley's right Lily. I love you. Maybe we should get back together. I don't know. It could be perfect."

"Oliver, I love you. I always have and I always will. This is my promise to you. I vow to never love another man until the end of my life. Love is love, and I love you. And I will never ever break this promise because things will then be truly be perfect."

Miley and Jake walked down to Rico's with smiles beyond imagination. Oliver and Lily stared into each others eyes and knew they were the ones for each other.

"Jake and I are together."

"So are Oliver and I."

"You know Jake. I think us together is perfect. Absolutely perfect."

From that day the couples stayed together and when they one day married. It **was** perfect for the rest of their lives, and as they always said its absolutely **perfect**.

The End.

Author's Final Note for this Fan fiction: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review so that I may continue to write stories. Thank you all my readers and those of you who reviewed already. Thanks again. It took me some time to write this chap so I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
